Badly Drawn Dawg
Badly Drawn Dawg is the main character of Splapp-Me-Do's Flash animation series of the same name, as well as a recurring character of The Impossible Quiz series. He is just what his name implies: it's a simple-looking scribbled black and white dog. He is voiced by Splapp himself. Overview Unlike Chris, who was born as part of the first Quiz, Badly Drawn Dawg was conceived shortly before the full game was released back in 2007: while the Quiz saw a release on late February that year, Series 1 of Splapp's animated Flash series "Badly Drawn Dawg" came out on 27 January 2007 on his deviantArt page. Series 1 The episodes usually consist of the carefree dog getting crushed/near-incinerated/electrocuted/amputated by different means and/or randomly chewing on stuff; whenever he barks, he typically lets out 3 "woofs". All series contain 3 episodes, with Series 1's being "Bone", "Rod" and "Sad". According to its current deviantArt description, Splapp admits that this series seemed like a good idea for him at the time, though looking back at it now, he doesn't really find it all that funny. Series 2 On 10 July of the same year, Splapp uploaded Series 2 to his deviantArt, also uploading both series to his Newgrounds page just two days later. The episodes are called "Rivals", "Piddle" and "Cold", the first one of which introduced a character that would later become a recurring one: the Badly Drawn Lemur. These episodes were made while Splapp was taking a break from creating The Impossible Quiz 2 (which came out on September), and he believes that they're better than those of Series 1, according to its deviantArt description. Series 3 Series 3 was uploaded to both dA and Newgrounds on 1 March 2008, and it's the first one to have a mature content filter on dA. It was originally meant to be released on Christmas 2007, though Splapp decided to delay it until the next year, allowing him to put more effort and stuff into it. The first of these episodes, called "Bitch", features the dog meeting a female dog which is basically like him, called the Badly Drawn Bitch . After making love towards the end of the first episode, the second one, called "Coil", sees the birth of the four Badly Drawn Pups, which naturally share the same traits as their parents. The last episode, "Test", takes a huge jump in time into the future, introducing the Badly Drawn Dawg of the Future, a cyborg dog living in a futuristic metropolis. The plot is a take on the critically-acclaimed puzzle-platformer "Portal", with the dog visiting Splapperture Science's facility and meeting an artificially intelligent computer (like Portal's GLaDOS, though voiced by the Badly Drawn Bitch instead). Splapp didn't make another animation of the Dawg until late 2013, when he released "Badly Drawn Dawg: Christmas Special". It was released on 24 December on Newgrounds and 27 December on deviantArt. He hasn't made a new series ever since and he hasn't got any ideas at the moment, though he's almost certain the Badly Drawn Dawg will appear again at some point. Links ''WARNING. Might have mature content such as violence, gore, and sexual scenes (minor). Watch at your own risk.'' *Series 1: deviantArt - Newgrounds - YouTube. *Series 2: deviantArt - Newgrounds - YouTube. *Series 3: deviantArt - Newgrounds. *Christmas Special: deviantArt - Newgrounds - YouTube. Appearances in the Impossible Quiz series Even though Badly Drawn Dawg never had an important role in the Quizzes, he has appeared at least once per game, even appearing on all three Chapters of The Impossible Quiz Book. In Chapter 1, the questions where he appears are direct references to actual scenarios of Series 3. 'Question appearances' Note: Questions in blue mean that the Dawg is "somewhat" there (ex. name/mention). The Impossible Quiz *Question 31: the question features Badly Drawn Dawg barking three times, and you must pick the correct option, which is "Woof. Woof. Woof.". The Impossible Quiz 2 *Question 50: this question has been made as if it was an actual episode of BDD. It begins with the dog running in a field and getting hit by something on the head, before stopping and picking up a bone with his mouth. Having a 10-second bomb putting a limit on you, you must repeatedly click the dog's mouth so that he chews the bone until putting it down; he'll woof three times before walking away. Once he stops again, a 6-second bomb will appear, and you must stroke him until you fill the meter that appears to his right. The episode will then conclude with a brick falling on the dog's head. Surprisingly, the Quiz calls him by his original name, "Badly Drawn Dog" instead of his current name. *Question 104: here, you must clean some incredibly dirty windows using your mouse. The second window of the top row is revealed to have the Badly Drawn Dawg behind it with a worried face, seemingly being scolded by Frank, who is on the window to the left. The Impossible Quiz Book *Question 10: this is a direct reference to episode 1 of Series 3 ("Bitch"). The camera displays a small passageway in the female dog's reproductive system, with some sperms swimming by. You must count them and then pick the right option from the four that will pop up shortly afterwards (options are numbers from 5 to 8, answers are randomly 7 or 8). *Question 47: direct reference to episode 2 of Series 3 ("Coil"). The Dawg and his Pups are all chewing on a pole located right next to a big fat Tesla coil, and there is a 15-second bomb. You must rub the pole up and down with your cursor so that the coil conducts electricity to the pole, zapping all of the dogs in the process and sending them flying. *Question 91: the screen consists of a blueprint of a typical Chapter 2 question, with lots of stuff regarding its different elements being scribbled on it; a sketch of Badly Drawn Dawg with a poker face can be seen on the top-right hand corner. *Question 112: here, he appears with a rather unusual face; the task tells you to "Find the treasure!". What you must do is to click on the dog's butthole, which is shaped like an "X" (the letter used in maps to indicate the location of a treasure). *Question 131: the Dawg and the Bitch are standing barking in the middle of the typical black-and-white setting of the series. You must wipe both of them out of existence by rubbing them with your mouse, before the 10-second bomb goes off. *Question 150: rather than during the question, both the Dawg and the Bitch can be seen during the Chapter's ending sequence, being sucked in by the black hole along with the rest of the elements of the different Quizzes (even though they had already been wiped out of existence in the aforementioned question). The Impossible Quizmas *Question 19: the Dawg and the Bitch appears trying to open a Christmas cracker. The player must hold the left key to make the Christmas cracker explode onto their faces. Then the Dawg will hold up a paper with a joke that must be answered normally. Upon answering correctly, the Dawg will grin and snicker hoarsely. Appearances in Splapp's other works Aside from the Quizzes and his own series, the Dawg has appeared in lots of Splapp's other works. A perfect example of this is his current deviantArt ID, which features an image called "Big Happy Retarded Family"; where a great number of characters by Splapp can be seen on top of Mars. The Badly Drawn Dawg, the Bitch, the Lemur and the Snail (who appeared in series 2, episode 1) all appear among these characters. A 2011 deviation called "High Definition" features an overly detailed drawing of Badly Drawn Dawg and Badly Drawn Lemur in a black and white field, shedding some light on details that would be otherwise impossible to notice in normal definition, such as facial impurities, hair tufts and shadows. In Splapp's 2013 animation "Organ Story", at one point where the protagonist (a guy named Lloyd) is seen smoking Cuban cigars following his recovery from a heart attack just earlier, he is wearing a Badly Drawn Dawg T-shirt. This is probably alluding to the fact that Splapp and Newgrounds sold Badly Drawn Dawg T-shirts for a limited time some years earlier. Badly Drawn Dawg makes a cameo appearance in a special drawing made by Splapp called "Impossible Chris", which features the series's mascot holding a bunch of Skips in front of a starry night background. The Dawg can be seen behind him, slightly to the right, along with some other characters who also make cameos, as well as constellations that resemble question numbers, references and options. Trivia *The theme song of the Badly Drawn Dawg series is the intro of a 2006 song called "We're From Barcelona", by Swedish pop group I'm From Barcelona. You can listen to it by clicking on the button to the right of this text. *His original name was "Badly Drawn Dog", though some time after releasing the first series, Splapp found out about the existence of a children's book named "Badly Drawn Dog" as well. He made a deviantArt journal entry on October 2007 regarding this, asking for suggestions on what should he rename the character, before settling with "Badly Drawn Dawg". **Due to The Impossible Quiz 2 being released before this, Question 50 and the game's Credits still refer to him as "Badly Drawn Dog". *Similarly to how certain questions of the Quizzes referenced specific instances of the BDD series, certain episodes of every BDD series make references to the Impossible Quizzes as well, with the only exception being Series 1, which came before the release of the first Quiz. **In episode 1 of Series 2 ("Rivals"), during the intro, the Dawg is thrown a Skip right into his head. **In episode 2 of Series 2 ("Piddle"), after being struck by a thunder and sent crashing into the wall of a building, the Dawg falls down into a big dumpster that has "TIQ SKIPS LTD." written on it, along with three Skips stylised as they appear in the first Quiz. **In episode 1 of Series 3 ("Bitch"), when the dogs are hanging out, at one point they're eating spaghetti, in allusion to the film "The Lady and the Tramp"; shortly before the camera shows this, it displays the wall of a building that has a graffiti written on it, saying: "I HATE Q67 ON THE IMPOSSIBLE QUIZ 2", as well as an angry face. **In the Christmas Special, the Badly Drawn Lemur is first seen looking for food in a bin, randomly throwing stuff away, including a Skip (complete with the word "SKIP" written on it). Category:Characters